


So what am I so afraid of?

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: M/M, OC/Canon, Self-Insert, angsty garbage! telling your best friend youre gay and having to deal with the fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: You really don't have to worry, I only wanna make you happy.self insert/Peter Carlisle (Alec Hardy) drabble :-)This self insert follows Alec Hardy across three different stages of his life, this is stage 2.Please don't comment telling me this character is straight and this is offensive or whatever, I'm a gay man and I don't care.





	So what am I so afraid of?

“Fuck off.”

“Please, Eric, I'm trying to be nice.”

“Well, you suck at it.”

Peter placed a hand on the bed, twisting to let himself sit down.

“I don't want things to change between us” he whispered, reaching out a hand to place on the other mans shoulder through the thick wool.

Eric pulled the blankets away his face as soon as he felt the motion, sitting up quickly and pushing Peter away from him. Peter rushed upward, stumbling on the wood floor.

“You know full well its too late for that, you little shit.” Eric spoke angrily, clutching the blankets in a fist.

Peter's face dropped, shock and sadness flitting quickly to his features. He moved back against the door to the small room, lacing his fingers at the end of his arms and looking down sheepishly. “I'm sorry Eric, if I'd've known I-.” He looked up for a second, cocking his head a little like a confused dog and furrowing his brow.

Eric pushed himself up from the bed, getting closer to the other man with every step.

“What could you have possibly have done?”

Peter's mouth opened a little, taking a sharp breath before he dropped his gaze again, not willing to see the anger in the other mans face.

“I don't know.”

“Good, then stop wasting your time here and go to Nata-” Eric's voice cracked angrily, tears welling up in his eyes again. "Stop wasting your time with me."

And with that, peter walked out.


End file.
